yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 008
Fire It Up! is the eight episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japanese on TV Tokyo. The Securities examine Yusei's body for confirmation of his Mark of the Dragon. Meanwhile, Jack has learnt of the legend of the Crimson Dragon and forces himself to obey Goodwin and hosts a Turbo Duel between him and Hunter Pace, who wants a rematch with him. Summary The Facility Two of the Facility officers lead Yusei to an interrogation chamber. Himuro notes that since Yusei was sent to the center for trespassing, they would have investigated him before sending him there and wonders what more could they be looking into. Knowing the chief Takasu, Himuro has a bad feeling about this. Meanwhile Takasu checks Yusei's arm where the dragon mark appeared during his duel with Jack. The mark was not present, so Takasu shoves Yusei over to the other officers commanding them to search him thoroughly. Yusei is stripped down, strapped to a table and put inside a machine. Inside it, he is subjected to a number of shocks before being brought back out. Takasu grabs Yusei by the hair, asking him if he has had enough and tells him things like a Duel Runner or a Deck are not to be wasted on residents of Satellite. He tells Yusei that the Director probably has the Securities searching Yusei's Deck and Duel Runner. At the Security Headquarters, Lazar shows Rex Goodwin, that the Facility has so far found no trace of anything regarding Signers on Yusei. Jaeger then asks Rex, if he has told Jack about everything yet. Goodwin says that he had to tell him everything to subdue Jack's anger. Lazar finds this is where things shall get entertaining. Goodwin agrees and says that he must next meet Yusei. Back at the center, Yusei is thrown back into his cell with Yanagi. He briefs Yanagi in on how they searched for his dragon birthmark. Yanagi, who was unaware Yusei had such a mark, asks him if he's a Signer and tells him what he'd heard about the People of the Stars, when he was in South America; According to the People of the Stars' legend the Crimson Dragon was God, and people with dragon birthmarks, capable of calling out the dragon are called Signers. There are five signers, each with their own dragon. The five dragons have changed their looks over the ages, but still live on. Yanagi pauses for a second, realizing something. He quickly jolts his head closer to Yusei, asking if he has a dragon. Yusei calmly says that if that's what that card is, that would make sense. Yanagi gets excited and asks if he can see the card. Yanagi ponders as to why the people at the center at interested in that. The next day at the center, Takasu introduces Goodwin, before Goodwin gives a speech to the inmates on Security. Goodwin catches a glimpse of Yusei in the crowd. He explains the significance of why he has split people into living in New Domino City and Satellite. As he does so, he walks into the crowd stopping next to Yusei and saying crossing from Satellite to New Domino can throw the world into disorder. Someone doing so can cause trouble to their friends. After the speech, Takasu orders everyone back to their cells, but tells Yusei to stay. Rex tells Yusei that Jack is dueling around now and asks about his birthmark. Yusei asks Goodwin what he is scheming and demands that he leave his friends out of this. Jack At Jack's mansion, Mikage has information on Jack's challenger for tomorrow. She would appreciate it if Jack would look through it. Jack doesn't seem to care too much about the data and asks Mikage how does he look. "Unquestionable, like the King of Du..." she replies before Jack interrupts her declaring that he isn't. He lost his undefeated record. He is no King. Mikage disagrees saying that he should be King. Jack is insulted by the words "should be". He walks over the window and asks does mean that he's "the clown"? At Jack's Riding Duel, he finds the crowds cheering and emotions have no effect on him. On Hunter's first turn he lowers Jack's Life Points to 1000 and reveals how he plans to finish the duel next turn, making him King. Jack mocks Hunter's dueling and calls it luck. He then turns the duel around and wins on is next turn, telling Hunter to kneel before the King. After winning Jack stands up to announce that there is only one King and that is him. But Jack thinks to himself that that duel wasn't enough to fulfill his thirst. Featured Duels Jack Atlas vs Hunter Pace Jack Summons "Dark Resonator" and Sets two cards. Jack and Hunter both have 1 SPC. Hunter discards "Skull Conductor" from his hand, Special Summoning two "Burning Skull Heads" (1000/800). When summoned, Burning Skull Heads can inflict 1000 damage to Jack (Jack 2000). Hunter Tributes both "Burning Skull Heads" to Summon "Skull Flames" whose effect Summons another "Burning Skull Head" (Jack 1000). Jack and Hunter both have 2 SPC. Jack Tributes "Dark Resonator" to Summon "Big Piece Golem". He activates "Revival Gift" to resurrect "Dark Resonator". Hunter receives two Gift Fiend Tokens (DEF 1500). Jack uses "Dark Resonator" and "Big Piece Golem" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend". Attacks "Burning Skull Head", and its effect destroys the Gift Fiend Tokens. Then Jack activates "Lineage of Destruction". Since three Defense Position monster were destroyed this turn, "Red Dragon Archfiend" can attack three additional times. It attacks "Skull Flames" (Hunter 3600) and directly. Hunter loses 2 SPC. It attacks again (Hunter 0). Jack wins. Differences in adaptions * In the Japanese version, Takasu (Armstrong) does not have high blood presure. * The Japanese version includes a number of scenes where Takasu (Armstrong) rips out his nostril hairs. These scenes are removed in the English version. * In the Japanese version, when Yusei went into the machine to do the DNA test, he suffered electric shocks. The scene of him getting shocked his cut from the English version. * The Japanese version includes a scene, where Takasu (Armstrong) pulls Yusei's hair. This is removed in the English version.